


Incubus

by Teradoration (Dragonsploosh)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsploosh/pseuds/Teradoration
Summary: An incubus, a virgin, and a nice bit of foreplay.





	Incubus

I really hadn’t expected it to actually work. Knowing the theory is one thing but suddenly I’m faced with the practical and honestly, the incubus I summoned looks so beautiful it’s scary.

He also looks pissed.

“I assume you know the terms?” He asks with one fine, black eyebrow raised.

“I… the terms… yes, I…..of course, I….”

“Because there’s no going back now. A measure of your life force in exchange for my… skills. That’s the deal.”

My eyes are practically popping from my head. How am I supposed to concentrate on anything? Sure I said the words, lit the candles, did everything with a firm hand and a steady voice, but then when he showed up looking like  _that_  -

“Do you like my cock?” He asks, a smirk now on his face.

Fuck. I can’t stop staring at it. He’s completely naked and already aroused, his body lean and muscled, utterly perfect, right down to the thickness between his legs. There’s a light dusting of coarse hair just above it, as black as the hair on his head, but the rest of him looks _smooth_. His skin shines in the light of the candles, green eyes narrowed as they regard me with amusement. He tilts his head and it’s fucking adorable and  _fuck,_  I’m making a fool of myself. I don’t know what to say.

“Y-yes?” I try, stumbling over the simple word.

He laughs. “Good. Tell me what you like about it.”

He takes it gently into his own hand, showing it off to me. I’ve never seen one so big. I mean - strictly speaking I’ve never seen one at all, it’s just that in my head I never thought it would be quite so….

“Huge,” I mumble, my mouth feeling dry. That thing is never going to fit.

His smile widens to reveal his fangs and he prowls forward, making my pulse thud hard in my throat. His cock sways with the movement and when he stops right in front of me I can feel the heat coming off of him.

He doesn’t say a word. He’s so tall he has to look down to meet my eyes and he slowly reaches for my hand. I flinch at the contact; he’s warm, his hand is soft, just like I thought it would be, but I don’t have time to think about it much before he’s pressing my fingers right over his erection.

“Mmmm,” he growls out, low and deliberate and right by my ear. I’m shaking, everything is moving so fast.

The thing twitches. It startles me and I gasp like an idiot. I can feel it pulsing, alive under my touch, and I can’t help but press into it. The skin is like velvet. It makes something inside of me  _ache_ , a sharp pull right in the pit of my stomach. I feel as though I’m hardly in control of myself, all I want to do is map out every ridge and vein of the hard shaft in front of me.

I really do want to - but I hesitate.

“Come now - don’t be shy. We have a long night ahead of us,” he tells me in this soothing voice, and the next thing I know something is gripping my wrist and pulling me more firmly against him.

I now have a hand full of the plumpest, most perfect dick I could ever even imagine which is probably the reason it takes me so long to recognise  _what_  exactly is tugging on my arm.

His hands are steadying my shoulders, both of them, but something is definitely still coiled around my wrist. I look down and feel my face heat up at the sight of that flush head peeking out from under my fingers, until I finally focus on the tail; jet black and forked, twisting around to hold me in place. It pulls at me now, feeling strong and powerful as it urges me to rub him.

“See, isn’t that better,” he breathes, and leans to put his lips at the side of my face.

Sparks shoot down my belly as he mouths at me, a wet tongue swirling along to my earlobe and drawing it between his teeth. His breath is hot and heavy as he sucks, those wet slurps sounding loud as he plays with me. I’m shaking again, but the fear is slowly ebbing away. My body is screaming at me, drowning out anything else I might feel and forcing me to  _do something_.

I squeeze gently at the mass in my hand and feel it throb. It’s the first thing I’ve really done by myself.

“Ahh, good girl, yes that’s good,” he murmurs in a sultry voice. I like it - I want to please him. I do it again, growing more confident and letting his tail guide my hand up to the tip where I slide my thumb across his slit and feel just how wet he is.

That’s when I moan. It’s embarrassing and not the least bit sexy, a desperate noise that I can’t help, but he seems to like it anyway.

“Mmmm, you’re doing so well,” he tells me, and that tail slowly unwraps itself to let me continue on my own. I have no idea what I’m doing. My digits are curled around his shaft but I don’t know if I’m gripping too loose or too tight or if I’m going too slow… I pull up and down a little faster, feeling the ribbed flesh beating in time with his pulse. His face is buried in my neck, and when I look up I can only see his tail, sticking out from behind his shoulders. It sways gently and I don’t know if that’s a good thing or not.

“Stop thinking,” he breathes, his lips moving over my skin in small kisses until he reaches the neckline of my plain black tunic. “You need to relax. Let me undress you.”

“W-what?” Those two things completely contradict each other. “Can’t I… leave this on and just… you know…” My face turns red as I mime lifting it up.

“Oh come now, would you really deny me such a lovely sight?”

I shudder as he slides down and finds the button holding my tunic together, and I stare at the ground when I feel the cool air hit my back.

His fingers are nimble and clever, stripping me easily. My tunic drops to the ground and pools around my feet, and when another shiver runs through me he pulls me closer against that perfect body.

“You are beautiful,” he tells me, tilting my chin up with a forefinger.

There’s this moment where I know he’s going to kiss me, his eyelashes fluttering shut before his lips meet mine. He tastes like nothing on earth, his tongue pushing inside my mouth to slide along my own in slow, sensual strokes. All the breath whooshes out of my nose and I can’t think straight - I almost don’t feel it when my plain cotton underwear gets dragged down my legs, leaving me completely naked. I whine against him when I realise, and he sucks my lower lip into his mouth and bites down gently.

It’s  _good_. His hands wander, stroking down my ribs to cup my hips, and he doesn’t seem disgusted. He hasn’t run away, hasn’t demanded any extra payment. I can feel his cock digging into my lower belly and it’s still stiff. It gives me the confidence to open my mouth a bit wider and tilt my head.

“Mmmmmmhhhh,” he moans, kissing me faster. His jaw drops and he sucks and bites at me messily. Enthusiastically.

I feel hot all over. The muscles in my backside twitch as he grabs at it, cupping handfuls of my flesh and squeezing. I like it so much that I shove back, silently asking for more, and that seems exactly what he’s been waiting for.

His lips leave mine with a wet ‘pop’ and he nuzzles into my hair as I try and catch my breath.

“You haven’t done this before.”

He says it more like a statement than a question but I tell him “no,” anyway.

“It’s okay. Just trust me.”

His attitude has changed since he first arrived. He seems sweeter now, less intimidating, and I find myself giving a weak nod as one of his hands slides around between us and cups my crotch. I gasp before arching into it. I don’t mean to - I just can’t help it, not with the way his long fingers rub at me in just the right places, setting my nerves ablaze and making me feel things I never even knew I could.

I’m wet. I can feel it in the way he slips around, pushing up into me and curling his fingers easily. I cry out with the surge of pleasure as he works my insides, my mouth hanging open as I try to breathe. I reach down and grab for his dick again, blindly feeling how heavy it is. Fuck, I want it so bad.

“Ahhh, that’s…. mmmmmm, I want…”

I’m not making any sense. I know I’m not, I can’t even  _think_  when he’s doing that. His thumb has joined in on the action and it’s so intense but not enough, my entire body aching with need.

My hips start to move along with him and I brush against his cock. The swollen head presses into my stomach and warm fluid smears everywhere.

“P-please,” I get out, sounding as desperate as I feel. This is really happening - I’ve been wanting this for so long, ever since I first saw the pictures of the incubus in my spellbook, though he’s even better than I dreamed.

“ _You feel so warm_ ,” he groans, pushing his fingers between my legs one last time.

I nod like an idiot and pull at his shoulders, not really knowing how else to get him to  _do_  something.

Luckily he gets the hint. I squeal when he hoists me up, his hands under my thighs. He lifts me like I weigh nothing and I wrap my legs around his waist, feeling that blunt heat slip around.

“Not here,” he says, holding me higher. “Show me where you sleep.”

I guide him with a gesture, utterly distracted by everything that is  _him_. He smells good. It’s such a male scent, testosterone and musk, and it makes my head swim.

I watch the muscles in his shoulders move as he walks, those large hands holding me tight and squeezing my legs. He doesn’t rush, taking his time and nudging my bedroom door open. By the time we reach my bed I can feel the anticipation coiling within me.

He lowers me down and guides me to move backwards, prowling after me on his hands and knees. I can see his tail waving from side to side, those unnatural eyes gleaming. This is it.

“Are you ready?” He asks gently.

I’ve spent my whole life hiding away, scared to draw attention to myself. For so long I hid behind baggy tunics and frumpy sweaters but now I lie here naked, my incubus waiting patiently for my answer. He places a soft kiss on my shoulder and for once I feel beautiful. Like maybe I don’t have to hide anymore.

I nod, feeling all my uncertainty drain away.

“I’m ready.”


End file.
